


Covet

by MercurySkies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy birthday my sweet sultry Russian ice idiot ily, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurySkies/pseuds/MercurySkies
Summary: “Happy birthday Vitya.” He says reverently and Victor’s hand clenches where it grasps the back of Yuuri’s coat. He shoves his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri huffs out a laugh as the cold tip of Victor’s nose brushes the skin there. “Thank you.” Victor replies and thinks he has never meant those words more in his life than in that moment.Victor has always felt idolised, felt adored, but only now does he feel loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for an anime let alone for Yuri!!! On Ice so this is a new endeavour for me. I am scared. I am scared every time I post something. I hope the crowd likes what I've managed to come up with. Victor is so easy for me to adore. I immediately found I have an affinity for him stronger than any other character I've encountered so far. So this is kind of my birthday ode to him, to who I think he is and who I think he's desperate to be.

 

Victor’s birthdays have always passed in much the same way. A few calls, the odd card or trinket from friends who found the time to post them from halfway across the globe. He is grateful for any well wishes, is grateful for it all. During interviews he is often asked how he would be spending his birthday and they always seem slightly surprised when he reveals that he will be spending most of it on the ice. Skating is its own gift, he wants for little else. Nothing ever really changes. He trains, he showers and he walks home to spend a quiet evening with Makkachin. Besides when your birthday is the 25th of December it can be slightly overshadowed by the birthday of a certain son of God.

 

The morning of his 28th birthday he rolls out of bed and does pretty much the same thing he does every year except this time in Japan. He had fleetingly thought about sneaking into Yuuri’s room before leaving and stealing a kiss. That would be a precious enough gift, one to covet endlessly but he decides not to risk it. Although their relationship has progressed, Victor cherishes it to the point it makes him nervous. It feels fragile and he doesn't want his impulses to break what they have. Instead, he presses a palm to the door frame of Yuuri’s room, smiling as he passes on his way to the kitchen to feed Makkachin.

 

Makkachin fed, he turns and on the table there’s a bouquet of carnations addressed to him from Yuuri’s family and it makes him beam, eyes crinkling at the corners. He lets his fingertips brush a velvety petal as he surveys them, eyes starting to dampen with tears. It was already sure to be one of the best birthdays yet with such a thoughtful gift from Yuuri’s never-endingly kind family. He vows to put them pride of place in his room when he returns that evening. He’s heard that Christmas Eve is more popular with couples in Japan, but he’d postponed organising any romantic plans for the day, instead opting to give himself the gift of spending time with Yuuri on his birthday. He leaves for the rink with a besotted smile, warm to the core.

 

He laughs, delighted when he’s greeted with a chorus of happy birthdays when he arrives at the rink. Most businesses are open on Christmas day but the rink is quiet and Victor suspects that it’s empty state is Yuuko’s gift to him. “Thank you!” He blushes and waves as he makes his way onto the ice. He doesn’t let up in training just because it’s his birthday, it _is_ his greatest joy after all and he would never be properly satisfied if he didn’t give it his all. His breaks are spent, celebrating quietly with Yuuko and her family, amused as the triplets ask him question after question in an ‘exclusive birthday interview with Victor Nikiforov’.

 

He returns to them in the early evening after he’s finished practice, freshly showered and feeling warm and loose. “You look happy.” Yuuko remarks as he curls into a chair next to her in the side room they had been hiding out in for most of the day. The rest of the family have headed home for the evening and Yuuko has stayed to lock up after Victor. “I am happy,” he smiles softly at her “very much so.”

“Thank you for today.” He says quietly, lowering his head to avoid meeting her gaze. “This has honestly been the loveliest of birthdays.” He lifts his head to wink at her “I almost forgot that I’m another year older.” She laughs and he feels himself relax, letting his guard down is hard, years of being the perfectly poised champion has made it hard to switch off and just _be_ “I’m glad.” She replies “and thank you for your time today. You’ve seemed so relaxed, we love seeing you happy in yourself.”

 

For once words fail Victor and he smiles faintly, nodding quickly and blinking fast as tears threaten to fall. He’s overwhelmed, this day has been greater than any birthday gift he has ever received and he’s about to say as much before his phone rings. It’s Yuuri and seeing the look on his face, Yuuko motions for him to follow her out of the front entrance as he answers the call and they lock up for the evening.

“Hi.” He says as they step out into the winter air.

“Hi.” Yuuri answers and Victor can hear the smile in his voice, making Victor grin. He blushes when Yuuko giggles at his reaction but she jsut waves at him, starting her way home to her family with a final 'happy birthday'. “I’m on my way to the rink, I should be there soon. Want t-to take a look at the lights?” A little bolder than usual, Victor thinks, and it makes his grin stretch wider.

“I’d love to.” He replies, breathless and God he is so far gone for Yuuri and he still doesn’t quite understand what he does to him.

 

As he waits he watches the world continue to turn around him and he feels close to blissful. He thinks back on previous birthdays, many of them spent lonely though not always without good company. This time is different, he feels fit to burst with the affection he’s been shown, an affection he’s craved, different from the idolisation and adoration he’s used to. He’s desperate to hold on to it, it grounds him in a way nothing else ever has. He sees Yuuri round the corner and when he nears, Victor is quick to envelope him in a hug that gives Yuuri the impression he is clinging on for dear life. “Happy birthday Vitya.” He says reverently and Victor’s hand clenches where it grasps the back of Yuuri’s coat. He shoves his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri huffs out a laugh as the cold tip of Victor’s nose brushes the skin there. “Thank you.” Victor replies and thinks he has never meant those words more in his life than in that moment.

 

* * *

 

Victor knows that he has been walking around in a slight daze for most of the evening but at the centre of it all he is overwhelmingly happy. He thinks Yuuri knows, even though his quietness worries him and Victor can see it just hiding in his eyes when he smiles at him. “This is all so beautiful!” Victor huffs out, amazed and giddy as he clutches at Yuuri’s hand. His eyes are wide, blue irises lit up by the lights and his smile. Yuuri has to stop for a minute to catch his breath. As they exit a tunnel of light they approach an archway spanning their path, illuminated with intricate rows of warm, white lights. Victor drops Yuuri’s hand in awe and clutches his hot chocolate they’d purchased earlier in both hands, his face turned up and toward the light. He is so mesmerised he doesn’t notice when Yuuri snaps a picture on his phone. He wants to sear the memory of it into his mind, how open Victor looks, so full of joy and almost childlike wonder. He never wants to forget how, even surrounded by light, it still seems to emanate from Victor himself.

  
“Yuuri...” He says softly, smile still wide and dazzling as his eyes drop to where Yuuri is standing just feet away. Yuuri just steps closer, hand caressing Victor’s face with a smile that says warmth and love and everything Victor has ever hoped for, ever longed for but never searched for, never fought for, until now. Yuuri kisses him. It’s soft and sweet but assured and Victor feels it all the way to his fingertips. When they pull back Victor reaches to tangle their fingers together once more. He tilts his head and smiles, it’s still full of warmth but there is mischief in the narrowing of his eyes, in the lift of the corner of his mouth. He whistles. “Happy birthday to me.”

 


End file.
